leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nidalee
}} Live= Abilities | }} Nidalee hurls her javelin forward in a line, dealing magic damage to the first enemy it hits. After having traveled 525 units, the javelin's damage will start rapidly increasing (capped at 250% magic damage at maximum range). 1300 |leveling = AP)}} |cooldown=6 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=1500 }} Nidalee's next attack will be enhanced to deal additional physical damage. The bonus damage and the attack's own damage are both increased by 2% for every 1% of the target's missing health. |leveling = Takedown scales with ranks in |cooldown=5 |cost=No cost |costtype= }} | will apply a 35% slow. *''Takedown'' does not apply spell effects. **The triggering autoattack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. **As with most on-hit physical damage, the bonus damage from Takedown will apply life steal. **''Takedown's'' bonus damage is effective against structures. **''Takedown's'' bonus damage does not interact with critical strikes. **''Takedown'' ignores but is blocked or negated by , and blind. *''Takedown'' will reset Nidalee's attack timer on cast. *''Takedown'' will only take into account the base attack's damage for its damage increase. Other sources of physical damage on the same autoattack (such as ) are applied after the multiplier. |video=Nidalee QVideo }} }} Nidalee lays a trap at a target location. When sprung by an enemy unit, all enemies in a small area take magic damage per second for 2 seconds, as well as being revealed and having their armor and magic resistance reduced for 8 seconds. Traps last for 4 minutes. |leveling = |cooldown=18 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=900 }} Nidalee lunges forward a short distance, dealing magic damage to enemies within a radius of around her landing point. |leveling = Pounce scales with ranks in |cooldown= |range= }} | , Bushwhack can affect more than one enemy unit if they stand in range when the trap is set off. Bushwhack does not have an upper limit on the number of traps that can be active at once. With 0% cooldown reduction, Nidalee can have a maximum of 13 traps. At 40% cooldown reduction, she can have a maximum of 22. *''Pounce's'' dash direction is autotargeted towards the direction that Nidalee currently faces, not in the direction of her cursor. It cannot be influenced in any other way besides this. |video=Nidalee WVideo }} }} Nidalee evokes the spirit of the cougar, healing a target allied champion or herself and granting them bonus attack speed for 7 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown=10 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=600 }} Nidalee claws at enemies in a cone in front of her, dealing magic damage. |leveling = Swipe scales with ranks in |cooldown=6 |range= }} | form. |video=Nidalee EVideo }} }} Nidalee transforms herself into a cougar, gaining a new set of abilities and 20 base movement speed. Nidalee loses 400 range while using this ability (effective range of 125). |leveling = Each rank in Aspect of the Cougar increases the ranks of all of Nidalee's cougar abilities. |cooldown=4 }} | and abilities such as . |video=Nidalee RVideo }} }} |-| PBE= Abilities Moving through brush increases Nidalee's Movement Speed by 10% for 2 seconds, which increases to 30% if she is moving toward a visible enemy champion within 5500-range. |description2 = Hitting enemy champions with and will mark them as Prey for 4 seconds, revealing them. While moving toward Prey, Nidalee gains Prowl's bonus movement speed and ignores unit collision. Additionally, Nidalee's first ability against Prey will consume the debuff for an empowered effect. }} }} Nidalee hurls her javelin forward in a line, dealing magic damage. |description2 = After having traveled 525 units, the javelin's damage will be increase by 2% per units traveled, capping at 200% bonus damage (300% total damage) after traveling 1300 units. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = (based on rank in ) |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 1500 }} Nidalee's next attack gains 75-range (200 total range) and is modified to deal magical damage. |description2 =The damage is increased by % for every , for a maximum of 150% bonus damage (250% total damage). Despite dealing magic damage, Takedown will apply life steal. |description3 = Bonus:}} If the target is marked as Prey, Takedown deals 33% increased damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |cooldown = 5 |cost = No cost |costtype = |customlabel=|custominfo= Scales with ranks in }} }} Nidalee lays a trap at a target location that arms after a very brief delay. When sprung by an enemy unit, they will take magic damage plus a percentage of their current health over 4 seconds. Traps last for 2 minutes. |leveling = % of target's current health)}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 900 }} Nidalee lunges a fixed 375 units in the direction of the cursor, dealing magic damage to enemies within a -radius area around her landing point. |description2 = Killing a unit will reduced Pounce's current cooldown to seconds if it's currently higher. |description3 = Bonus:}} If the cursor is near an enemy marked as Prey within 700-range, Pounce becomes a targeted dash. |leveling = |cooldown = 5 |cost = No cost |costtype = |range = 375 (700 against ) |customlabel=|custominfo= Scales with ranks in }} }} Nidalee evokes the spirit of the cougar, healing a target allied champion or herself and granting them bonus attack speed for 6 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 600 }} Nidalee claws at enemies in a 180-degree cone in the direction of the cursor, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit. |description2 = Bonus:}} If Swipe hits an enemy marked as Prey, current cooldown is reduced to seconds if it's currently higher. |leveling = |cooldown = 5 |range = |cost = No cost |costtype = |customlabel=|custominfo= Scales with ranks in }} }} Nidalee transforms herself into a cougar, gaining a new set of abilities and melee attacks (125 range). Hunted enemies are revealed to Nidalee while in cougar form. |leveling = Ranks in Aspect of the Cougar reduce the cooldown of Javelin Toss. |cooldown = |cost = No cost |costtype = }} Nidalee transforms back into her human form. Nidalee begins the game with one rank in Aspect of the Cougar and can increase it at levels 6, 11, and 16. |leveling = Each rank in Aspect of the Cougar increases the ranks of all of Nidalee's cougar abilities. }} }} Map-Specific Differences ;Crystal Scar and Twisted Treeline * ** Debuff duration is 6 seconds instead of 8 seconds. ** Trap duration is 2 minutes instead of 4 minutes. References cs:Nidalee de:Nidalee es:Nidalee fr:Nidalee pl:Nidalee pt-br:Nidalee ru:Nidalee zh:奈德丽 Category:Map specific balancing Category:2009 release Category:Pre-Season One release Category:Released champion Category:Assassin champion Category:Mage champion